


Giving Thanks

by TazzyJan



Series: The Kept Series [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: The boys spend a quiet Thanksgiving together.





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Giving Thanks   
(A Kept Thanksgiving)

Aramis had been in the kitchen since early that morning. While this wasn’t their first Thanksgiving together, it was the first time he had tried to cook for them. He had researched recipes on the internet for a month before deciding on the final menu. He was so thankful for his lover and he wanted to show him. He wanted this day to be perfect for his Sir.

Athos knew that his boy had something special planned for him. He had been scouring the internet for weeks and had asked him to stay out of the kitchen that morning. He was touched that his boy was going to such trouble for him but, at the same time, he didn’t want Aramis stressing himself out. Athos didn’t mind what they ended up doing as long as they were together. Still, this obviously mattered a great deal to Aramis.

It was just going on six when Aramis finished laying out the table. He had opted for pheasant rather than turkey since it was just the two of them but the rest of the meal was traditional fare. He only hoped Athos liked it. He had never tried to do anything like this before and the task had been more daunting than he had realized.

“Athos, dinner’s ready,” Aramis called from the doorway of the dining room. He smiled at his lover when he walked to him and took his hand. 

Athos could see how nervous Aramis was and pulled him into a gentle kiss. His boy had worked so hard all day on this. Athos couldn’t wait to see the finished product. The smells emanating from the kitchen had certainly been mouth-watering.

Holding hands, Aramis led Athos into the dining room. He felt Athos pause as he took in the heavily laden table. Aramis had even gone so far as to use their expensive china. He knew it was likely a bit over the top but he really wanted this day to be special for his lover.

“This looks amazing,” Athos said in awe as he and Aramis sat down opposite each other. “Thank you for this.”

“I love you, Athos,” Aramis said earnestly. “I want you to know how very thankful I am to have you in my life.”

“I love you, too,” Athos replied, emotion nearly strangling him. “And I’m just as thankful.”

After Aramis’ delicious dinner, they retired to the living room. Hand in hand, they sat together on the couch, relaxing. “Thank you again for dinner,” Athos said. He felt Aramis squeeze his hand in reply and smiled.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the simple pleasure of being together. As they sat, the minutes ticking by, Athos felt Aramis start to grow tense. It was subtle at first but as time went on it began to grow. Knowing how much his touch soothed his boy, he gently tugged him nearer until Aramis was laying with his back pressed to Athos’ front. 

“What is it?” Athos asked after Aramis failed to relax.

“Nothing,” Aramis shook his head, admonishing himself for making Athos worry.

“Tell me,” Athos said putting the slightest bit of command in his voice.

“I wanted today to be special for you,” Aramis said as he struggled to find the words to explain his sudden tension.

“It has been,” Athos assured him.

“Not enough,” Aramis said, shaking his head again. “You deserve...”

“What? What do I deserve?” Athos asked softly.

“Everything,” Aramis replied. 

“You’ve given me everything,” Athos said. “Or is there something my boy has been holding back from me?”

“No, Sir,” Aramis said at once. “But...”

“But?”

“Perhaps your boy wants to give you that again,” Aramis offered. 

“Hmm. I was looking forward to desert,” Athos said, understanding what it was Aramis seemed to need.

“I am yours, Sir.”

“Yes, you are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Athos took a moment to simply look at his boy. Aramis was on his knees between his spread legs. He was naked save for the cuffs binding his wrists behind his back. Athos had considered gagging him but wanted to be able to talk to his boy and hear his responses. As he watched him, he carded his fingers through his hair, calming and grounding him. He had never seen a more beautiful, or intoxicating, sight as Aramis in the throes of his submission.

“You amaze me,” Athos said as he continued to stroke Aramis’ scalp. 

“Sir?” Aramis whispered, his eyes darting up to the other man’s. 

“You. Are. Amazing,” Athos said enunciating each word. “You are beautiful. Even more so on the inside than the out if such a thing is possible.”

“Sir...” Aramis blushed hotly and ducked his head. Athos’ ardent praise always made him blush. He could not see what his owner saw in him at times though he never doubted the sincerity of his words. 

“You have turned my life inside out,” Athos continued. “And I would not have it any other way. I never knew it was possible to be this happy, this content. Then you came along. That you have given your heart to me is something I will be thankful for the rest of my life.”

“I love you,” Aramis told him, his eyes welling up at Athos’ declaration. 

“I love you, too. More than I thought possible. Tell me how I can show that to you. Tell me how I can make you see all that you mean to me.”

“You already do,” Aramis replied. “In everything you do. Your touch... it always makes me know.”

“Then what would my boy like tonight? I wish to give thanks for you. Tell me how I can do that.”

Aramis felt the words on the tip of his tongue but he hesitated. He could feel his face heating again as he looked down. It was always hard for him to give voice to his desires. Luckily, most of the time Athos knew what he wanted without him having to say a word. This time, however, Sir wanted to hear him.

“Use me,” Aramis finally said. “ _Claim_ me. Make me know who I belong to.”

Athos’ eyes flared at the subtle challenge in Aramis’ words. His boy wanted to be claimed? He could do that and gladly. Tightening his fingers in Aramis’ hair, he tugged him forward until he was kneeling up. He kissed him then, shoving his tongue deep into his boy’s mouth and tasting him, not letting up until his boy sagged against him.

“Kneel on the couch,” Athos whispered against his lips before freeing his wrists. “Down on your elbows, face against the cushion.”

Athos stood and Aramis quickly moved to comply. He felt exposed like this, his face pressed into the seat and his ass in the air. Sir liked seeing him like this, though, and that was good enough for him. 

As Aramis got into position, Athos began to shed his clothes. Once he was naked, he grabbed the lube from the side table and moved onto the couch behind him. Pouring some of the lube onto his fingers, he began to warm it while his free hand ran over Aramis’ back and ass, rubbing and caressing as he went.

“Athos...” Aramis moaned at the feel of his hand on him. He ached to feel Athos take him and claim him once more. It was primal, his desire to be claimed, and he reveled in it. 

Unable to wait any longer, Athos spread the now warm lube on his cock, hissing at the touch of his own hand. He rubbed the last traces of it up and down Aramis’ cleft then took his cheeks and spread them wide. Moving forward, he pressed the head of his cock at Aramis’ tight hole and stilled.

“Ready, boy?” Athos asked softly.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied. He took a deep breath and forced his body to relax. A moment later, he felt Athos tighten his grip and begin to press forward. 

It was slow going at first as Athos had not prepared him at all. Athos knew Aramis wanted to be claimed but he refused to hurt him. Not this time. This time he wanted to show his boy how very thankful he was for his presence in his life no matter how much the slow pace tied his balls in knots.

“Sir... please...” Aramis begged as Athos slowly eased into him. He felt his body clench down hard on the head of Athos’ cock when it finally breached him and sucked in a breath. Then he was slowly moving forward again, sinking into him inch by tantalizing inch.

“Easy, boy,” Athos panted when he was finally inside him all the way. He held still then, wanting to give them both a moment to adjust. His cock felt fit to burst. Aramis was so tight around him it made him want to pound into him but he knew things would be over far too soon if he did.

Finally, Athos felt Aramis’ body begin to ease. He slowly drew back, dragging his cock almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward and burying it to the hilt again. He felt Aramis try to jerk away out of reflex and held him tight as he began to slowly pull back once more.

Aramis began to moan as Athos set about slowly taking him apart. The drag of that thick cock through his channel was enough to have him clenching only for Athos to slam forward tearing a shout from inside of him as he plundered his body.

Over and over Athos continued his slow, torturous fuck. By the time he felt his own balls start to draw up, Aramis was sobbing into the couch cushions. Taking a firm grip on his hips, he drew back and began fucking him in earnest, wrenching a strangled cry from his boy.

“Come for me,” Athos told him as he fucked into him. He knew Aramis had been waiting for his command and he was pleased when Aramis stiffened at once and began to come, his body clamping down on Athos’ even harder.

Two more hard thrusts was all it took and Athos was following his lover over the edge and coming as well, his own shout mingling with Aramis’ mewling cries. Spent and panting, he slumped over his lover’s trembling body and tried not to collapse altogether. 

“I love you,” Athos whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss between Aramis’ shoulder blades. 

“I love you, too.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Sweetheart.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Sir.”

End.


End file.
